


❝We might be dead by tomorrow❞

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mafia NCT, Murder, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mark went to middle school he met lee donghyuck, who made Mark panic instantly. “There can only be one” was the first thing that came to mind when seeing the cheerful boy. The other reminded him so much of his friend that got lost, that for a moment he thought that the boy was found. God truly was cruel, he thought, but never did it cross his mind that he might have been blessed by a reincarnation of his old friend.Or in which Mark goes through complications of his past and sets an aim that he will follow until the day he dies.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hei hei!  
> This story will definitely be something that i will try hard on. Mostly because the concept. It's nothing that I've usually written either, so it might lack some things, feedback is always welcomed!  
> And the romance .... Might be sometimes unnoticeable, but it will come around, and maybe Johnny will get involved as well, but that's all up to the future and how my writing process will go.  
> Hopefully it will be enjoyable! Thanks in regards 💕

❝there can only be one.❞ Mark's mother had said, watching the five year old kneel at the box. Tears almost fell from the child's eyes while looking down at the two identical kittens.He could only keep one, as his mother had said. 

Of course there wouldn't have been much of a difference which one he kept and gave away since the cats were exactly the same, but Mark simply didn't want them to part. They had born together, played through their childhood to this very moment. He knew the kittens had emotions, they would probably be sad when one would be taken away from the other, and he didn't want either of them to feel that way.

Though it seemed God had other plans since the day of his birth. Mark had shared the womb with another replica of him. His brother was supposed to be identical with him just like the kittens, but when he escaped the darkness, his brother was left behind. Mark wasn't sure when it happened, maybe when they were still in the womb, growing and kicking around, but his brother remained dead inside their mother.

❝there can only be one.❞ said his reflection, holding a gun to Mark's forehead. And when he pulled the trigger, Mark found himself sitting on one of the couches of the casino, staring at the ceiling.

The feeling of seeing the other him in his dreams brought nostalgia all around, it all was so familiar, though Mark actually couldn't say if it was because he was used to seeing his reflection in the mirror or because some other reason he couldn't remember, and that's what made him panic, nostalgia turning into terror, the sweet longing melting away.

When Mark turned eight and his family moved to another town, he was caught in a boy's eye. The smile the other constantly gave comforted Mark, making him feel welcomed to the new neighborhood, though whenever the younger touched him or held out a hand anywhere close to Mark, the older flinched. It happened to be another thing that Mark was scared of. Though he never had the heart to tell that to his new friend, so when he understood that the boy does him no harm, he accepted the touches and soon grew used to them.

A little bit before Mark's tenth birthday his friend had disappeared. He first thought that the boy moved away and forgot to tell Mark about it, but the boy's parents once came over and talked about their son being missing, and soon after that, Mark started to see posters of the boy, telephone numbers attached and description of what the boy was wearing on the day he went missing. 

It wasn't long either until the boy's face was on milk cartons in stores. In secret Mark kept one, cutting out the boy and keeping him safe between the pages of “The Little Prince” book. He knew that the play of hide and seek will end some day and that they can be together again.

Mark's tenth birthday was the loneliest he had ever felt. His neighbor had been his only friend and in no way did it fit in Mark's mind that the boy was actually gone. They always had so much fun together making mud cakes at playgrounds and running in the rain. 

Though the boy remained missing and soon was forgotten by everyone. Everyone but Mark and the boy's parents. The parents had moved away a year after the event, probably accepting the fact that their child was dead and won't return home anymore.

Mark's stomach turned every time he saw his reflection in his parents’ room. They weren't in sync. Mark could've frowned but his reflection would have smiled. When his mom combed his hair, he wondered if she noticed that too.

The public restroom mirrors, the mirror in his room and the one in their bathroom were different though, and Mark felt a lot safer around those. There he and his reflection synced. Never did Mark free willingly go into his parents’ room and soon started to comb his hair by himself, making his mother feel proud.

When Mark went to middle school he met lee donghyuck, who made Mark panic instantly. “There can only be one” was the first thing that came to mind when seeing the cheerful boy. The other reminded him so much of his friend that got lost, that for a moment he thought that the boy was found. God truly was cruel, he thought, but never did it cross his mind that he might have been blessed by a reincarnation of his old friend. 

Mark tried so hard to get used to seeing donghyuck, to be hugged by him, but every time the boy was around, Mark just wanted to cry and scream, to cover his ears tightly while keeping his eyes shut. He became afraid, though the other side of him kept donghyuck around, accepted him in all ways.

At the age of sixteen Mark had a turning point. When the fist met his face and blood started dripping out of his nose, it became the day he had most ever felt alive. The way the blood smeared on his arm and hands seemed so unnatural, he just wasn't used to the sight, but he loved it, even though he knew that the rage and satisfaction in him wasn't who he was, and when he hit the other guy back as forcefully, it became certain. He didn't fear his reflection in his parents’ room mirror after that.

By the end of high school Mark had seen every side of lee donghyuck, either it was the sensitive flower who had cried seeing Mark in bruises or the clingy mess who didn't let go of Mark's hand the entire night they were at a classmate's party. And for a moment at their graduation Mark thought he was capable of knowing what love is, but he never told donghyuck that, instead he let each other grow apart, sending cards only for birthdays while quoting joy division's lyrics. 

Though donghyuck often sent Mark letters, so much that the older stopped opening them after the first three. Hyuck seemed to live a nice life, travelling around and getting the education he always had wanted.

Now Mark smoked his third cigarette, staring at his reflection on the glass caused by the neon signs that were behind him. He looked tired, he had to admit, his eyes caved in and wrinkles started to appear, though he couldn't be certain that it was because of lack of sleep, since it could've been the drugs and medicine he consumed daily. Or because he was getting old.

He rubbed the tip of the cigarette against the concrete wall before heading back inside the casino, charging his gun.

Mark entered the building from the back door and walked around, searching for his target. All men were dressed as if there was no tomorrow. Golden rings covered by diamonds and chains hanging on their necks, all to impress the rich women to have one night stands with. People from the lower class stood out the most by their cheap and modest clothing. Women looked more careful, while men kept playing their money away. 

The chandeliers barely gave any light as the coloured machines blinded them. Red carpets, red walls, dark wood tables and much more red covered the space, triggering Mark. His heart beat fast, eyes dilated, as if he was high. 

Soon he spot the man he was looking for. Lucas. Apparently the man had a huge business in Hong Kong and Thailand, though wasn't told what the business happened to be, but he had all the right to assume that it was something that got in the way of Johnny's, or they had their own conflicts that brought both parts in the current situation.

The person Mark was ordered to kill laughed at a joke one of the men around the table told and kept drinking wine from his glass. Mark's hand rose to aim, the timing couldn't have been perfect, but someone pulled him away, making Mark curse under his breath.

❝mark, i understand you have your duties to attend, but this isn't the place where to do it. There are commoners, too, not just the chinese mafia. Let's have a drink instead.❞ Johnny whispered to Mark's ear as he stopped at a bar, gesturing the younger to sit down on one of the chairs.

Johnny knew Mark was on the pinnacle of his achievements, the other would've pulled the trigger more than once to get satisfaction out of seeing blood drip down the body, but now he had to force down alcohol to his system to calm down and forget about the killing. 

Though Mark wasn't having it. He pulled away from Johnny's grasp and spoke with clear anger in his voice: ❝i don't want to drink until I'm pissed like last time! There isn't a better chance of killing him than now, who knows, maybe there won't even be a next time and I won't get paid! Who's going to pay for my rent? I can't live off of selling opium you know. People prefer cocaine and luxturna, but I can't afford that shit.❞

Johnny sighed, being well aware of the younger`s financial struggles. ❝you are always welcome at my place, you know that. I've told you it plenty of times. And besides, I'll pay you anyway, either you kill Lucas or not.❞

❝your treat.❞ Mark said while pointing at the liquor that catches his eye and Johnny nods, not minding paying for the both of them.

Johnny had to drive Mark home that night as the younger couldn't even stand up on his two feet. The idea bringing Mark to his place crossed Johnny's mind, but he knew that Mark wouldn't like waking up at a place where maids would even wipe your ass if they were asked. It just wasn't the lifestyle Mark fancied, he preferred his couch that opened up and transformed into a bed, he also liked seeing every room from one place as he felt safe knowing that only he was present in his apartment.

So when they entered the one roomed flat, a smile creeped onto Mark's face, leaving Johnny confused.

❝you`re awfully happy to see your shitty apartment. Jesus Christ when did you last clean this place?❞

❝i don't know, don't care.❞

Johnny's eyes fell on the empty pizza boxes and he had an instant urge to throw the whole apartment away. ❝that's why you keep on gaining weight. Your lifestyle worries me.❞

❝Then worry. ❞ Mark mumbled, struggling to take off his shirt.

The older looked around a bit and tidied up a few things here and there, though Mark didn't have much to start with. 

Mark's apartment wasn't the smallest one room flat, but it took about four steps to get to the kitchen area. Surprisingly the kitchen looked the cleanest, though that probably was that Mark never used it for its true purpose. During mornings he probably made tea or coffee and washed the cup afterwards, and that would be all…

The living room Mark made into a bedroom was the messiest, that's where the empty pizza boxes laid and the table that was occupied by all kinds of tools to make opium with made it visually horrid to look at. The poppy seeds were all over the carpet, and the flowers themselves grew in pots on the windowsills. 

The bathroom by design was the most pathetic yet. There was no shower cabin, just the showerhead and a drainage. The toilet didn't have anything special either, neither did the sink. Though in Johnny's eyes it seemed clean. Clean enough that he personally wouldn't mind using it if he ever had to, but free willingly he probably wouldn't.

Mark had a bunch of letters stacked up on his kitchen counter, all from one person, and that caught Johnny's attention immediately when he had a tour around the small apartment.

❝you haven't even opened these. What's the point of getting them?❞ Johnny asked, not even thinking twice. 

It had become another trigger, something Johnny assumed as he watched Mark stand up from the couch and pull out his gun from his pocket, aiming it at the older. 

Mark felt threatened, as well as afraid and he looked that way, too. Johnny quickly understood what was happening and he regretted being curious.

Mark didn't want Johnny to know about donghyuck, because who knew, maybe he had the intentions to order Mark to kill him too, as hyuck could be an inconvenience, and that certainly would've been the death of the latter. He would never be capable of doing killing donghyuck, more the less pointing a gun at him.

❝hey! Don't touch those! It's none of your business!❞ 

Johnny would have laughed at Mark stumbling at his words if a gun wasn't pointed at him. Never would have he expected the younger be so serious about some letters he didn't even care to open.

❝alright, i won't. You can put it down, minghyung.❞ he assured the younger, though it didn't seem to change anything. Mark held the gun with two of his hands, ready to charge it and pull the trigger.

❝don`t call me that! Fucking leave!❞ he shouted, and wouldn't be a surprise if neighbors all around him heard it. 

Johnny knew Mark wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone. The man had so much anger and prejudice in him that made him gain the perspective of everything in the world being against him.

So Johnny walked away from the counter towards the door. ❝i`ll get you some real food, good night, Mark.❞ he bid his goodbye and left the apartment.

Mark threw his gun on the floor and sat down on the couch with a sigh, holding his head. He actually wanted to ask for help with getting his shirt off, pointing a gun at his boss wasn't part of the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Mark had seen a dead body was when his aunt came to visit them. Mark's dad had gone on a business trip, leaving him and his mom alone for a while. But at some point he stopped seeing his mother walk around the house.

Since he seemed to be alone, he tried to cook for himself, making pbj sandwiches and instant noodles. One time he knocked on his parent's bedroom door, but he got no answer. So Mark assumed mom wanted some alone time.

Then he heard the doorbell ring.

❝oh, hey minhyung! Is your mom home? She hasn't been answering my calls or messages.❞

The small boy shrugged and lips curved in uncertainty:

❝i think she is, but she hasn't come out of her room.❞

❝huh? For how long?❞ the woman started to look scared, eyes wide yet brows pushing skin down.

❝quite some time.❞

His aunt had rushed in and ran to the bedroom door, banging on it like a maniac while screaming her sister's name.

She started to kick down the door and asked Mark to bring her a hatchet. And so Mark did.

He had never seen a woman with that much strength. It was almost like a scene from the shining, pieces of wood coming out of the door with only a little bit of struggle. It gave Mark a new view on weaker people, on himself. They both actually had so much power, when they knew how to use it. The loud voice of hers truly woke something in Mark, and it made him want to shout too, but for help.

When a huge chunk of wood was pushed out, his aunt opened the door from the hole and told Mark to stay away, but he did the exact opposite of that. Mark looked into the room where his mother sat on a love chair, head tilted back. The other wise creamy chair was adorned by red, and Mark knew what had happened. His mother had commited suicide.

“There can only be one”. Did mother foreshadow her own death? Mark thought to himself, but it soon made sense that it wasn't the case. He ended up with no parents instead of one.

His father hadn't come to the funeral and Mark moved in with his aunt, gladly she lived in the same neighborhood, so he didn't have to adapt to a new environment or school. If anything, he had become more brave. His aunt never had children as she was unable to carry them, one of the reasons why her marriages always ended up with a divorce. She treated Mark as if he was her own son, giving him all kinds of chances in life. 

Though the disappointment on her face when he had gotten into a fight haunts Mark to this day. He has been guilty of that ever since that day. His aunt was one of the people he never wanted to be looked down upon. And when he refused all college offers, he knew he had to move away as soon as possible to not disappoint his aunt more than he already has.

Mark hasn't talked to her ever since.

When he ran away, he got into big trouble. Mark saw casinos as a huge opportunity to win a lovely amount of money, but during a poker game he lost everything and actually owed more than he had in his pockets to offer. The man who won though was Johnny, and he simply asked Mark to work for him, it could've been comparable to making a deal with a devil, selling his soul as now Mark's body and all materials were owned by the man. 

Though the reason behind Johnny wanting Mark as whole was a matter that the younger never understood. Johnny simply saw something in him no one else probably even noticed. He gave minhyung a new name, Mark, it happened to be for safety, and it was something Mark didn't know before Johnny taught him how to shoot with a gun. When Johnny had praised him for having good aim, it was then he understood what he got himself into.

When Mark lived under Johnny's roof, he enjoyed the lifestyle, but the way the older treated the maids and other weaker servants made him feel rage. One time Mark told one of the maids to take a break and he dressed Johnny into his nightclothes by himself, which made Johnny more than surprised, but he had no complaints.

❝Mark, I owe you now. Whenever you need anything, just tell me. I'll do it.❞ the man had said as Mark buttoned up Johnny's shirt. After that he went to live on his own and started a drug business.

The business has become a side hobby though, as he grows opium poppies more for fun than for the actual money. And the business doesn't go well in general, most clients want something more exciting for their own pleasures, but Mark just doesn't have the materials to make such expensive drugs with.

Now, as one of his jobs is being a hitman, seeing dead bodies was a pleasure and the look on his aunt's face has become a blur. The pure satisfaction of seeing life leaving one's body rode Mark to his high,but terrified Minhyung. Sometimes he had trouble making a difference between what's real and what's not. Dreams that he sees are often like his everyday life, nothing that ever feels illogical. 

The sun woke up, illuminating Mark's apartment with gold. He admired the sight a bit before turning on his tv. The morning news were his favorite. He could eat some cereal and relax, before his responsibilities were screaming to be handled.

He had to meet jaemin and jaehyun, it had something to do with observing a family, or as the pair would call it ``stalking``. Usually, when it came to the job jaehyun was out covering for both him and jaemin from nearby people that passed by or were a threat to seeing them, the younger looked out for details of people's habits and their actions, Mark was the one who wrote out the general information he saw, which happened to be all movements and objects that were touched. Back in the office doyoung analyzed the info and made reports on it. 

Mark enjoyed the task only if the people they were watching had some interesting conflicts between them, if they were a normal happy family then there wasn't anything to observe. Though jaemin always said that each and every family has something dirty they hide.

Once when they were at lookout Mark noticed something, and instantly understood what jaemin meant. The family's daughter always seemed like a model student when she was around her parents or schoolmates, but in her room, the webcam knew better. To Mark's dismay, jaemin claimed that it's probably the most usual case, spicy, but nothing out of the ordinary. The worst scene he had seen was a middle school student making bombs and accidentally blowing up a friend in a forest while they played around. 

Mark dressed himself in all black, took his binoculars as well as a notepad and headed out, making sure to close all his windows and lock his apartment door, but not before he washed his dishes and smoked a cigarette.

A black BMW waited outside, Mark opened the back door and hopped in.

❝morning mark, ready for another all nighter?❞ jaemin cheerfully asked and didn't hesitate to crawl to the back seat just to have a better look at the older, more than happy to have someone inexperienced around.

❝if i get a free meal out of this, then sure.❞

Jaemin clapped, pleased with the answer. Sometimes he thought Mark kissed his ass just to please him, though that made him like the other even more.

❝then that's a plan. Today we're going to stalk newlyweds. Doyoung said that apparently the wife is an immigrant and the only reason they got married is so that she could have a free living permit.❞

❝why are we going for a lookout then?❞ Mark asked, clearly confused, but he barely got to look at jaemin before he got an answer spat at him, unintentionally of course.

❝a client wants to know more. He paid a shit ton of money already so we can't cancel it, and why would we want to? Money is our friend. Right jae?❞

❝sure, jaemin.❞ he got a dry answer from the driver, but jaemin didn't seem to mind, already used to the personality of his partner in crime.

❝do you have any expectations?❞ Mark turned to jaemin, while he lit his cigarette, gesturing if the younger wanted one too, but jaemin shook his head as a no and kept talking.

❝yeah! I am anticipating the husband's sudden death, and the wife's huge amount of money on her bank account as well as a free house and car as the result.❞

❝you think the wife is going to kill the husband? Won't she get deported since she doesn't have the living permit yet?❞

❝i don't know. I just want something spicy. Not looking forward to newlyweds fucking away the night.❞

Mark let out a dry laugh. ❝that's what's most likely going to happen though.❞

❝i don't like homemade porn, and I'm not even sorry about that.❞

❝no one's telling you to get off of it! We're there for information against them, not for entertainment.❞

❝My dick has a hard time staying flaccid, I can't help it.❞

The car suddenly stopped, making both jaemin and mark jolt back and forth and thank themselves for putting on their seatbelts.

Then jaehyun’s angry voice filled the vehicle:

❝You two have twenty minutes to get out of the car and buy as much as food as you desire, I have enough of this bullshit topic.❞

❝Aye sir. ❞Jaemin said and got out of the car, Mark following behind.

The gas station had variety of snacks, but Mark preferred the hotdogs and burgers they made, so he made sure to get at least three of each for himself, jaemin stayed true to some burritos and a basket full of snacks, mostly that were premade popcorn and anything that didn't make too much noise while eating.

While they were waiting for the food to get ready, Mark went out and smoked another cigarette, jaehyun joining him. 

❝Had a tough night?❞ he asked, noticing how Mark was out of his usual character.

❝Pointed a gun at the boss, and was taken away from an opportunity to kill Lucas. Oh wait, I was also forced to drink my anger away. Come to the conclusion yourself.❞ Mark replied bitterly, not fancying the topic, but unfortunately jaehyun had more power over him, so he had to oblige and just answer the questions jaehyun was going to ask.

Though the older man seemed really taken aback at his answer.

❝You pointed a gun at johnny?❞

❝Yeah, i kinda regret it, but serves him right at the same time.❞

❝Oh? How so? ❞

❝He was the one who pulled me away when i was about to shoot the person he ordered me to kill, and he doesn't know that he shouldn't snoop on other people's business.❞

❝Isn't that what we're doing?❞

❝Do I get anything out of him going through my letters? The answer is no. So these two things are different.❞

❝What's so special about the letters anyway, you hiding money in there?❞

❝Nah, my childhood friend sent them to me. I just haven't had it in me to open them.❞

❝Why not?❞

Mark tried to hold in his anger, though jaehyun was on thin ice. Can't he just mind his own fucking business?

❝Honestly. I don't know. He has a good life. I don't want him to get involved in mine. Don't want to fuck it up.❞ he made up a lie, ghat had some truth to it, and jaehyun seemed to be pleased.

❝People adapt. That's the sole purpose of humanity. You were a coward. And now look at you. You kill without mercy.❞ 

Mark winced at jaehyun`s words, not because it brought back memories from his past, but because he didn't like to be seen as such a person. He still had feelings, he was well aware of people around him and their emotions. Most of the time Mark didn't want to pull the trigger, but no one ever asked him what he wanted or what he didn't. He was Johnny's puppet.

❝Johnny made me like that.❞

❝He thinks otherwise. He said that you were like so before he even met you.❞

❝He didn't know me before he met me.❞

❝True, but I agree with him. You certainly aren't the same person every minute.❞ jaehyun said lastly. He stood up, threw the joint onto the concrete and stepped on it before throwing it in the trash can nearby. 

Jaehyun went inside the gas station to buy some drinks and two new packs of cigs, leaving Mark to finish his alone. Though the younger didn't mind that one bit, he could think things through on his own for a little while, and he knew jaehyun left him to do exactly that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messy messy messy , i hope things will become more understandable soon.

Lee donghyuck had quite a decent childhood and life after he graduated. His sister was one of his biggest inspirations and she happened to be the only reason hyuck took studying seriously, taking AP classes and joined clubs the school had got to offer.

Even so, his parents were disappointed in him because of one thing. Apparently donghyuck was too light-hearted, fragile like glass and too sensitive, something that they only expected their daughter to have, though it seemed that God had switched their children's gender roles and had other plans for them.

But the reverse of stereotypes happened to be something that brought the siblings closer. Together they did all kinds of arts and crafts projects together, went on bike trips to lakes during summer, and his sister was the one who taught hyuck how to sew and care for injuries. 

Sewing became Donghyuck`s passion, he even thought of becoming a fashion designer at some point of his life, but everything in his mind and heart took a new path when he met lee minhyung.

Something about the boy caught hyuck`s attention immediately, making him crave for the other. So he tried everything in his will and capabilities to stand out to minhyung, which went well. Donghyuck even ended up painting a simple landscape at the art club and gifted the artwork to the latter afterwards, who seemed to be quite in awe of the piece.

Both boys started to hang out at a playground when they had freetime after school or during weekends. Minhyung really had loved climbing up on monkey bars while hyuck liked swinging on the animal figures, rocking back and forth gently while watching the other wave his legs in air. 

Although they were in middle school, not even a second was wasted on forgetting their youth and instead they expanded their childhood.

❝we're not children anymore.❞ donghyuck said during their first year of highschool. 

Minhyungs nose was bleeding and his lips were swollen. Everything about the sight terrified the younger, he couldn't keep the tears in him. Though it was as if life had slapped him in the face and realisation hit him. Time changed, they're different.

After graduation donghyuck went overseas to see the world a bit. He travelled around all kinds of places, from Silverado to Reykjavik, and he sent minhyung a letter from all the cities or small towns he happened to visit. His parents had claimed that Minhyung sent him birthday cards, but never replied to his letters, which saddened donghyuck, but he didn't stop writing. If anything he wrote more and more about anything he possibly could think of. He once even wrote a poem, but when he read the creation, he got scared. 

It was the moment he understood that there was more to his feelings towards his friend than just admiration. Minhyung had become a passion of his, and his heart had accepted every inch of it with no second thoughts.

Donghyuck never had the guts to send the poem, instead he kept it in his journal, waiting for the right time.

Now he stood at the apartment building minhyung was supposed to live at, or at least that's what the address of the envelope says. 

Though donghyuck couldn't find the right door, not even the right floor, in short he had gotten lost, so he went to the nearest person to ask for directions, praying that they knew where his friend lived.

❝hello! By any chance do you know in which one of the apartments lee minhyung lives in?❞ hyuck asked while smiling sweetly, usually that's what makes people think you're likeable and inviting. Which seemed to work.

❝yeah, third floor and the door right at the middle.❞ the person replied, though it was certain that the look they gave hyuck was full of suspicion.

❝oh, thank you!❞ the smile dropped.

❝Though he's probably not home yet, he is working night shift today.❞

❝Do you know when he might arrive?❞

❝Possibly around three am or so, but his working schedule bends at random times, so might get home later or earlier.❞

He sighed. He didn't know where to go, it was already quite late and he didn't have time to search for a hotel where he'd just stay for a few hours and show up at minhyung`s door again.

❝Alright… still, thank you, though.❞

❝No problem. ❞ 

The person left and so did hyuck, on a mission to make the best of the night.

❝You know what would be cool? If u lost a kidney but it would grow back after a while. Now THAT would be organ harvesting.❞

Jaemin stated after silence. He knew they should be paying attention to what the couple were doing, but his mind travelled elsewhere. And he was glad his brain didn't obey, that was a golden thought.

Mark certainly thought otherwise.

❝What the fuck jaemin. Shouldn't you be concentrating?❞

❝What's there to concentrate on? The newlyweds clearly aren't past their honeymoon phase yet. Like damn, i never got to kiss someone like that during high school.❞ he pointed at the pair sucking their faces off in the living room, from what they had seen the movie wasn't even a romance film, far from that actually. Pure action.

❝Why such a comparison?❞ mark asked, quite confused on how jaemin`s mind evolved into that thought. 

Though the younger shrugged, some leaves under his elbows crunching.

❝I kinda feel like they know someone's watching. What we're seeing here goes against everything the client told us about. Are they even the people we're supposed to stalk?❞ he took the binoculars and started watching the people again, a sigh escaping through his lips. But something triggered in the man next to him.

❝Get in the car.❞ Mark said fairly suddenly, making jaemin turn his head to the older with confusion written all over his face.

❝Why?❞

❝Just do so.❞ Mark got up from the ground, pulling at jaemin`s sleeve. As they both got up and ran back to the car that was parked at the end of the street Mark simply told the driver to start the car and get the fuck out of the place with stress evident in his voice.

❝Jaehyun, shoot.❞

❝What?❞

❝Shoot. Just fucking shoot.❞ and with that jaehyun started the car, driving away from the place as fast as the car could provide.

Mark took jaemin`s phone and dialed doyoung, hoping the man would pick up soon. And the other did.

❝Doyoung? Can you check the company's surveillance cameras? Is everything normal?❞ Mark's foot bounced on the floor of the car, his stress levels high.

❝Seems so yeah, why-❞ doyoung answered, but before he could ask why they didn't finish the session Mark interrupted him.

❝Keep on watching. Pay attention to what you're looking at.❞

❝If you say so.❞

And mark ended the call, opening the laptop to compare the information they got from the client and what he and jaemin saw themselves.

❝fuck!❞ he cursed, closing the laptop forcefully, scaring jaemin who watched his partner with wide eyes.

Donghyuck`s eyes shined as if he was at Gatsby's party. The casino looked a lot more elegant than he had thought. He knew for sure he looked like a stray dog on a King's lap being inside the spacious room full of sparkly glasses and red floors. The waiters looked like butlers from fancy mansions and others from higher class reminded him of the roaring twenties, men in black suits and women mostly in white or black dresses with pearls decorating their necks and collarbones.

Of course there was a section full of machines that the gamblers played in hopes they get back more money than they lost, which in most cases happened to be that people end up with empty pockets.

Hyuck thought why not. Losing ten dollars won't affect his life much, he only wanted to try his luck.

He stood at one of the machines, letting it suck in the paper money and pressed a few buttons until the slots started to spin and make sounds close to xylophones being hit together. 

Donghyuck`s heart raced while his mind remained calm, telling him that he shouldn't have high hopes, that the aim of all of this is to make the person addicted and for them to waste all their money while the company swims in money.

Yet donghyuck couldn't believe it when the machine screamed in victory. Getting the attention of many workers and bystanders.

He had won half a million. 

❝seems like you've hit the jackpot. You've got luck.❞ someone said from behind donghyuck, making him turn around and thank the man.

❝thank you. I kinda don't believe this happened.❞

❝we`ll see what you believe after you receive the money. I own this place, so if you want the prize, follow me.❞ the man began walking away from the scene.

❝oh?❞ And Donghyuck went along with the stranger.

The man seemed mysterious, and on top of that oddly trustworthy. Although he reeked of smoke, his breath certainly wasn't any better as wine had got the best of the peppermint he had swallowed a few minutes ago. His wrists were covered in gold and a luxury watch adorned them. His fingers shined from all kinds of rings, but donghyuck couldn't be sure that the glittery stones were diamonds, though it shouldn't surprise him if that were the case. The man owned the building he was currently at, a casino, no middle class could possibly have the capability to grow such a business, unless he had the luck of Forrest Gump.

When they ended up in an office far away from where the crowds were at, hyuck`s anxiety started to kick in.

Though the man offered a soft smile, holding out his hand, introducing himself:

❝wong yukhei, and who may you be?❞

He shook yukhei`s hand and watched as the other pulled out a few papers from his drawers.

❝lee donghyuck. Do i need to sign here?❞

❝to get the money legally, yes.❞

Donghyuck thought of reading the document at first, but it was already too late as his signature laid on the surface of the paper and yukhei offered one of his greatest smiles once again while dropping a suitcase full of money onto the table, the heavy sound making donghyuck shiver.


End file.
